Modern automotive light modules typically use a filament bulb as their light source. While such modules have a long and successful history, filament bulbs consume a large amount of power and have a relatively short life. In an attempt to overcome these shortcomings, others have proposed to utilize LED light sources to replace the filament bulbs since LED's consume significantly less power and have a long life span.
Unfortunately, LED solutions also have their drawbacks. In particular, automotive light assemblies utilizing LED light sources typically use a large number LED's, typically eight or more, which thus requires increasing amounts of power over a single LED bulb. Furthermore, these light modules using LED light sources suffer from poor efficiency, that is, the amount of original light from the light source which is actually directed outwardly away from the vehicle to illuminate the surrounding area.
Accordingly, there exists a need to provide an automotive light source which utilizes an LED light source to significantly reduce power consumption, have long life, while at the same time efficiently direct the light to provide adequate illumination.